The Football
|date release = Android: July 6, 2018 iOS: July 13, 2018 |tz = Day |jumps = 0 |falls = 6 |teleportations = 7 |teleportation = 7 |u-turns = 0 |previous = The Basketball |next = The War |other = 1st level with camera is not following the line. Instead, the camera follow on a screen to look at the line}} * This is the 10th hardest level in the game, before The Cathedral. Soundtrack *The level is mostly instrumental, but has chanting at the beginning, and the audience cheering in the background. The composer is Eugene Milovanov. Difficulty * If you choose the normal line, it will be difficult to keep track of your line since there are multiple lines with the same design and color. * At 41 - 50%, players could get distracted by a light-blue line, and they might think that was the player. * The teleportation part can be very confusing, so take caution. * At 55%-79%, the player is shown on the TV, and the camera shows a lot of scenes could make you lose. Strategy * Don't choose the default skin. Instead, try using a line which doesn't change to a certain color, like the Snowball or the Chinese Brush. * Focus on the music, especially the teleporting part and the audience's scene. Notes For Gems Gameplay Trivia *The gameplay in the beginning looks similar to the gameplay of the ending in Dream of Sky. *On July fourth, the official Dancing Line Facebook page posted the soundtrack teaser for the level. The soundtrack can be viewed on YouTube in the official Dancing Line channel. *Technically, The Football is the eighth level to have vocal accompaniment in the soundtrack (the chanting at the beginning, & the cheering of the audience). The first level to have vocal accompaniment is The Chaos (with opera). *The Football is the fourth level in which the line uses teleportation. However, unlike the previous teleportation tactic of blacking the screen out, there are many cubes that appear on the screen (presumably replaced as football players) "kicking" the ball. *The Football can be viewed as the first level to not feature the pyramid at the end. Rather instead, the line goes back inside the player entrance. The next would be The Faded Original. **Technically speaking, The Maze is the first level to not feature the pyramid at the end (if taking the "secret" route). *The level is based on the World Cup, also known as a worldwide football tournament. **Depending on where you live, the term for football in the World Cup can be seen as having a completely different definition. (e.g. In the United States, many refer to football in the World Cup as soccer.) *Instead of following the line, the camera pans to a screen from 55%-79%. **On 55%, the camera stops following the line and switches to the audience worldwide up until 79%, offering a unique challenge. *Many country flags throughout the world can be seen, all of which are participants in the 2018 World Cup. **You can't be able to see the flag for Saudi Arabia when playing on a 16:9 or on a small tablet; however, if playing on an iPad or a larger tablet, you can almost quite clearly see half of the flag. *Much like the Dream of Sky update and The Christmas Eve update, the game was given a special offer of giving away a special skin, the Fireball. **Similarly to The Halloween update, the game was given a limited World Cup UI makeover. * If you're playing on widescreen, when you pass the second crown, then you can see the first crown if the left corner. Percentage Markers * The 10% marker is on a ball basket in the locker room part. * The 20% marker is at the end of the locker room part on the wall. * The 30% marker is at the jumping red cubes. * The 40% marker will spawn at the bottom of the map. At the first crown. * The 50% marker is at the blue AI line part. * The 60% marker is shown at the first scene. The living room scene. * The 70% marker is shown at the third scene. The bar scene. * The 80% marker is a the end of the screen scenes. * The 90% marker is at the end of the green path part. Right before the camera starts to pan/zoom out. Category:Hard levels Category:Day-themed levels Category:Levels released in 2018 Category:Levels Category:Levels with Vocals